It is common in the greeting card industry to include a small gift item that is packaged and sold with a greeting card. Sometimes a greeting card will even take the form of a small shipper box that can be folded up by the end user to contain the gift item. These prior art shipper devices typically do not contain any adaptations that help to sell the shipper/gift combination at the point of sale. The focus of most prior art patents is simply to provide a shipper for the convenience of the purchaser.
One prior art patent that does give some consideration to the point of sale is U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,317 to Ramney. This patent provides for a gift item that does have a point of sale display device, however in this patent the point of sale device is part of the paper product that the shipper contains. This is fine for inexpensive paper products but would not work for other products such as clothing where it is not desirable to have the shipper permanently attached to the product.
None of the prior art devices provide a way of hanging a clothing item such as a tie at the point of sale along with the shipper box.